The Triforce of Worlds
by Lord of Magic Sword and Beast
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Meetings

"Congratulations Sun you're the new, and first champion of Alola!" Kukui exclaimed ecstatically, "The party is going to happen in Iki town so it's a good idea for us to get going."

As the three of us (Kukui, Hau and I) made our way out of the newly built Pokémon League, an unexpected Ultra-Wormhole appeared in front of us and I was unceremoniously sucked through.

* * *

As the twilight spear punctured the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle the creature of the fused shadow was flung towards the bridge upon which stood the Hero of Twilight and would have destroyed it if the fused shadow didn't separate returning Midna to her impish form.

Shortly afterwards Midna awoke to the beast-like blue eyes of Link. Rising to Link's shoulder height they moved toward the castle's gates before being pulled through a twilight portal to an unknown world.

* * *

Harry Potter was sat on a swing in the park in Little Whinging in Surrey when his pig of a cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang appeared. Seeing their favourite punching bag, him. Waddling over, Dudley attempting to piss off Harry started teasing Harry about his latest spate of nightmares.

"Don't kill Cedric!" He mockingly exclaimed, " who's Cedric, your boyfriend?" The comment made Harry look up from height copy of The Daily Prophet but not say anything.

"Why don't you go cry to your mother…where is your mother Potter? Is she dead? Is she dead!?"

Throwing down the paper, Harry strode towards Dudley drew his wand and aimed it straight at the underside of his five chins. The strange behaviour enticed laughter out of Dudley's gang but unnerved Dudley himself.

At that moment, the sky turned dark and everything went cold. All Dudley could stutter was "W-w-what did you do?" Harry had a clue but wasn't about to make his cousin nervous even more so he told him to run and apparently even the obese could run alongside the scrawny when their lives were at stake.

As they entered an overpass the cold caught up causing the floor and the lights to frost over, three dementors appeared at the other end of the overpass and two portals coughed up two individuals either side of him. His day just had to get worse.

* * *

Getting up off of the frosted floor I noticed three other people: two fairly thin like me and the other clearly on the obese side of the scale. Shivers coursing through me I turn to the source of the cold, three ghost-like things.

Seeing the boy in the middle take out a stick and the far one draw a sword I decided to help the only way I know how when it comes to ghosts. "Come, my first, Incineroar!"

Bursting forth from the pokéball was a 5'11" bipedal red and black lion with a belt made of fire bared down upon the dementors. "Let's keep this simple, Darkest Lariat!"

* * *

Shocked by the creature appearing out of the spherical capsule Link realized that it was a creature of darkness and transformed into the Twilight Beast to attack the poe-esque monster.

* * *

Bipedal lion on one side and apparent wolf animagus on the other Harry cried toe one thing that came naturally "Expecto Patronum". A silvery-white stag charged from the end of his wand.

The patronus, Link, and Incineroar each hit a dementor and they fled from Little Whinging back to Azkaban. With Incineroar returned to the pokéball and Link back as a Hylian, they all turned to Dudley who was petrified with shock so they managed to part carry, part drag him back to 4 Privet Drive where they struggled with the door and got Dudley into the living room where Petunia was watching a weather report stating the now apparent obvious.


	2. Family', Friends & Questions

"Vernon, Vernon come quick," she called exasperatedly. In response to her call, a man the size of a wailmer sweating profusely entered the room. _Almost wailord_ I thought after laying my eyes on him.

Ambling towards his son he asked, "Who did this to…" It was at this point he noticed myself and Link before turning to tell "You dare bring your kind into my house having done this to my son" he gestured at Dudley. Three things happened at the shouting: Harry averted his gaze and mumbled something no one caught, Link drew the master sword and I let Necrozma out. "Sir, if you don't stop your shouting, I will have Necrozma ultra Burt into his true twenty-four-foot tall self and destroy your house now…" was all I got out until an owl swooped in and dropped a letter at Harry's feet before leaving again.

The letter was quite clearly an official one and before Harry could open it, it became a mouth and started to speak. "Dear Mr Potter, we have received information that you performed the patronus charm in the presence of muggles and you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk." With the letter finished, it returned to how it was before Harry picked it up.

* * *

Harry left to the man named Vernon gleefully yet sinisterly saying vengeance. Following Harry and returning Necrozma to its ball the trio made their way to Harry's room.

"So, where do you to come from then?" he asked sitting on the bed

"I hail from the sunny islands if Alola, a paradise filled with Pokémon similar in a way to Incineroar and Necrozma yet also not." was my response

"Meanwhile I come from the vast plains that are known as Hyrule with luscious forests, powerful volcanoes, deep lakes and an almost endless desert." Link answers.

"I never asked, what are your names?" Harry followed up with

"Sun Surge" _is I and I am Sun Surge_ I recited

"Link" was all that was said by the blue-eyed beast.

"And you could both see the dementors earlier?"

"Yes!" we replied in unison

"Link are you similar to an animagus since you transformed into a wolf earlier?"

"No, it is a power that if I don't have this," Link shows a glowing triangle symbol on the back of his left hand, "I would just be left as a wandering spirit. I can transform at will because, during my travels, I…" at this word Link's shadow morphed into an impish being.

"What do you mean you? As I remember it, if it wasn't for me you would have been stuck in the castle dungeons chained up as a wolf with Zant running amok and Hyrule covered in the cloud of Twilight. My name's Midna by the way." The imp rattled off

"I think that we need to spend a bit more time going into detail about each other's lives more," I suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

After a few hours, Vernon called saying that the three of them were going to a formal dinner and that Harry should stay in his room. Soon after, a crashing sound echoed through the still house which set Harry on edge. With rapid mutterings of Latin, the door burst open in a flash of white light and nine people.

"Alright there Potter and co.?" A man with a gruff voice asked. The man had clearly seen his fair share of fights since his face was scared, he was missing a chunk of his nose and he had a fake leg judging by the way he was leaning. "Yeah, let me just get my trunk." Carelessly lugging the tattered trunk down the stairs and out of the house the man turned to Sun and Link. "How are you doing to be following us then?"

I released yet another Pokémon, this one was a 5'3" owl-like creature that kept the ends of its wings hidden under a hood-like plumage and made a hurried conversation with it. Link meanwhile was looking through the gardens for a certain price of grass that, once he found, transformed back into a wolf and howled a tune beside it and as an answer to his call a hippogriff swooped down next to him.

* * *

After a few hours flight, the group of twelve arrived at a strangely built street where houses eleven and thirteen stood with a gap large enough for number twelve but showed no evidence for I ever existing except for the foundations.

"Read this." was all they were told as a slip of parchment was thrust under their noses. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimmauld Place._ was all it said and having read it and looking up questioningly they noticed that number twelve had miraculously appeared and they were ushered inside with strict instructions to stay quiet.

* * *

"Harry dear," a rather plump woman with shockingly red hair said as she left the room at the end of the hall shutting the door quickly behind her. "Dinner will be ready after the meeting, the others are upstairs your room is on the second floor, first door on the left you can take the other two with you." Pushing them towards the stairs before returning to the room she was just in.

Once the trio reached the specified room and entered Harry was immediately embraced by someone with lots of bushy brown hair. "Oh Harry we were so worried, we wanted to tell you everything but Dumbledore made us promise to keep everything a secret."

"Hermione, let the man breath, and let them all in."

"Sorry. And...who are your two?"

"Hermione, Ron, this is Sun Surge and Link" Harry answered indicating them in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Hermione stated if a bit sceptical.

"Likewise" Link and I replied.

"So, how did you meet Harry then?" was Ron's first question.

"We were both dropped out of wormholes next to him as he stared down three dementors." Link answered. A similar Q&A to the one they sat through earlier followed. With a pair of red-headed twins popping in to join in. Yet another red-head, this time a girl arrived soon after saying that dinner will happen in the kitchen.

Upon entrance to the kitchen, a third Q&A broke out with the adults leading the charge this time.

* * *

 ** _Time skip: trial_**

"Defendant: Harry James Potter, Court Scribe: Percy Ignatius Weasley, Judge: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Witnesses: Sun Surge and Link no last name…" Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge started before the doors to the courtroom banged open. "Witness of the defence: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." the person announced as he entered the room.

"Yes well, now that we're all here let us proceed. Mr Potter, do you admit that you performed the patronus charm in the presence of three muggles?" the minister began. "Yes, but…" was all Harry got out before the next question was asked, "And you are aware that you have already had a warning for use of underage magic in the presence of muggles, specifically the hover charm?"

"If it wasn't because of the dementors I wouldn't need to have cast a corporeal patronus to defend myself and the witnesses who also helped me deal with the dementors." Harry managed to get out exasperatedly before any more questions were asked. "V-v-very well then could someone bring out a dementor for us to see if the witnesses are muggles like we thought or not." Fudge called for

After about thirty hours a dementor was brought into the courtroom. "Could Sun Surge please point to where the dementor is." One of the members of the court asked. Looking straight into the eye sockets of the dementor I brought my arm up and pointed straight at where its heart should be.

"Very well, could the dementor please move before Link points out its location." the court member requested. Like me, Link pointed out the dementor quickly. "Well, if Link and Sun could tell the court how they claim to have dealt with the dementors?" Fudge asked. With a glance shared between us, we revealed how they scared off the dementors.

With the court shocked at both Incineroar and Midna's sudden appearance they accepted that the dementors were the problem here and Harry was released and cleared of all charges.


	3. Retour à l'école

The trip to Hogwarts provided a chance for Harry to ask a question that he forgot to ask Sun. "You carry multiple Pokémon with you but I've only ever seen two of them properly, what do the others look like?"

"Well, you've seen Incineroar and Decidueye, you didn't properly see Necrozma so…" I said before releasing the aforementioned Pokémon. Necrozma is a 7'10" Pokémon with a black, prismatic body with large hands and torso compared to its arms and legs. Returning Necrozma, I continued, "then there's Primarina…" the next Pokémon is 5'11" and appears to be a blue and white cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. The next Pokémon is 5'11" and had a black body with an orange plumage and half of its yellow shell on the end of each arm and part of a beak where the arms connect with a shell. "Tapu Koko" was all I described it as. To follow the land spirit was a 4'11" ball of ice with black horns. "Glalie, and finally Solgaleo who is 11'2" so he won't fit in here. Solgaleo is a white lion with a mane that resembles a sun symbol with yellow and red on the mane and the area around its eyes is blue. It is possible for Necrozma and Solgaleo to merge to become Dusk Mane Necrozma which is 12'6" and mainly looks like Solgaleo but with some parts of Necrozma on it." I concluded.

It took about an hour for a person Link and I were warned about to arrive. Draco Malfoy was mildly surprised about the two dimension hoppers were coming to Hogwarts and he tried to get them to leave their compartment and join him yet he was unsuccessful and he gave up for then.

* * *

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the three of us left towards the carriages since Hermione and Ron were going to help the first years. When they got to the carriages, Harry stopped dead in his tracks staring at the skeletal horses that were pulling the carriages.

"Harry? You act as if you've never seen these horses before?" Sun asked with a slight tone of worry.

"That's just it, I haven't." Harry let out quietly. Looking to Link to ask him something, all Harry found was his wolf form and Midna in a hushed conversation with the horses.

"Link, Midna, let's go!" I called to the pair, "I, like many others, didn't have much of a lunch today so I'm starving!" Returning to his human self and Midna returning to his shadow, Link made his way to the carriage and entered. Just before the carriage moved off, another boy in robes trimmed with the same colour as Harry's joined them, apologizing as if he had entered a carriage full of strangers. "Neville?" Harry queried. "Harry! Thank goodness I thought you were someone else… who are your friends?"

"Sun Surge" "Link" we answered.

"Nevile Longbottom." He replied with a slight cringe that I only just noticed

"Do you get bullied about your last name?" I queried, concerned about Nevile.

"Yes but the professors refer to me as 'Mr Longbottom' which always causes the Slytherins to snigger which is really embarrassing," Nevile muttered, not used to talking about being bullied

"Yeah, I'll bet. I was always taunted about never being as great as my grandfather Lt Surge." Was all I could say to comfort him.

"If it's any help Nevile, my cousin and his gang always beat me up and tried to get me to retaliate to get me in trouble with my uncle since it was only ever my cousin who actually hit me, the others just held my arms behind me," Harry said, sadness visible in his eyes.

"You've never spoken about what happens to you over the summer or before Hogwarts before Harry. Why the sudden change," Nevile inquired.

"Sun's contributions made me realise that if I don't talk about it, it would never ease," Harry replied.

"The children in my village used to tease me about not having any parents, but when I was taught how to use a sword by a good friend of mine, Rusl, I was idolised by the children. All it took was the ability to do something that the others couldn't do for them to change their attitude. It should be the same for you." Link said, reminiscing more than focusing on the conversation. Silence reigned in the carriage until they reached the oak front doors to the castle which housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Upon entering the school a very strict looking woman stopped me and Link, asking for us to go to the headmaster's office – wherever that was – and told Harry to take us there with the password which was, for some absurd reason, 'Pear Drops'.

* * *

The guardian for the headmaster's office was a gargoyle statue which, when given the password, moved aside to reveal a set of stairs up to a singular door with a gryphon shaped door knocker. Being called to enter, the trio entered a round room with another similarly shaped room sticking out of the back. The walls were lined with bookshelves which were completely filled with books of many shapes and sizes with different levels of apparent use. The headmaster himself was an elderly man whose silver hair and beard were both long enough to fit through his belt. His blue eyes surveyed the three of them over his half-moon spectacles which I was starting to suspect he didn't need, when he made eye contact with me I felt as if he was trying to get into my mind but with some concentration, I managed to force him back out which caused him to look shocked at being forced out of my mind.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to intrude in my mind when you personally requested my presence in your office," I said allowing some venom to drip into my voice.

"I apologise for the inconvenience but I merely wanted to have a word with you and your friend here," he calmly stated _too calmly_ I thought.

"Very well then, ask your first question and we will proceed from there," Link commanded

"Why did you decide to join us here?" Dumbledore started

"We had nothing else to do," I answered keeping things as vague as I could.

"Very well then, If you three would like to accompany me to the great hall, we can get you sorted into houses under the guise of 'transfer students'. But first you may wish to change into some school robes so you blend in more." Dumbledore retrieved two sets of robes, one for me and one for Link and had us get changed before we left his office.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called to the assembled students, " Now before we begin the feast, we have two students transferred here from Ilvermorny who need to be sorted. So we will start with Sun Surge please."

Moving from where I stood at the end of the staff table nearest the side door that the first years used to enter moments before, I sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on my head, which slipped over my eyes. 'I'm looking for your time at Ilvermorny but all I can find is your home of Alola. Anyway, looking through the trials you faced on your adventure through your home, I see a very cunning head on your shoulders so I would be leaning towards Slytherin with your sorting but I can see tremendous amounts of courage in you so you better be' "GRYFFINDOR" the Sorting Hat's very one-sided conversation made it seem to me that I had been sat there for hours. Removing the sentient clothing, I made my way to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat whilst we waited for about three seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" again and Link to join us.

Once Link had sat down Dumbledore clapped his hands once and great platters of food appeared from the kitchens. Talk soon turned to mine and Link's sorting. "What did the hat say to both of you?" Hermione asked

"For me, it said it could see that I was very cunning but my courage outweighed my cunning so I was placed here," I answered which made Harry look deep in thought.

"I won't tell you what was said here because I would be questioned by almost everyone if not actually everyone." Link's reply clearly made Hermione want to ask more questions but she held onto them for the time being.

After one of the largest meals I've had since I visited the battle buffet, the dishes vanished and Dumbledore stood again "I have a few notices I wish to announce. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Now…"

"Hem hem" resounded throughout the hall, predictably from the toad-like woman who I presume is Umbridge. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for those kind words of introduction. I feel that…" at this point, an obnoxiously loud thud echoed from the part of the table where Link had just fallen asleep.

"I think it's time for bed Dolores," McGonagall stated more than asked.


End file.
